


XO XO XO

by shotgunSinner



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Cute, Facials, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Name-Calling, One Shot, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Teasing, Tight Pants, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgunSinner/pseuds/shotgunSinner
Summary: I could try to write something nice here, but it’s just PWP, so who am I to pussyfoot around that?
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	XO XO XO

It was hot. Hell, it was always hot. But something about today was particularly unbearable.

Maybe it was the way Ghoul wouldn’t meet his eyes, the way he barely even looked at him. Or maybe it had something to do with how generally disconnected he was being today. Whatever it was, Poison had had enough of that shit. Sure, Jet-Star and Kobra were great company, but Ghoul acting all distant really put a damper on his mood.

Party Poison knew he was probably just being an attention whore again, which Kobra wouldn't have hesitated to call him had he noticed. Ghoul had barely said a word to anyone all day. It was highly unusual.

Agitated with everything, Poison perched on the bar, swinging his legs lightly beneath him as he picked at his nails. Ghoul had just entered the room from one of the back rooms they used as bedrooms.

“Where’re you runnin’ off to?” The redhead hummed, looking up to watch his friend approach the Diner’s front door.

“Car needs work,” he answered gruffly, opening the door.

Poison frowned. “It’s just any excuse to get away from us, huh?”

But Fun Ghoul didn’t answer that time. He didn’t feel like talking about it, so he headed out to their makeshift garage. Poison hated how familiar he was getting with the back of Ghoul’s head.

“Stop fucking ignore me!” The redhead snapped, fingers digging into the lip of the countertop as he leaned forward. He bit his lip and reeled back after, a little ashamed of how whiny that had come out. Though, he felt slightly better when he could have swore he heard Ghoul give a small bemused snort before the glass door swung shut.

Poison sat in silence for a few minutes. He had the diner to himself since Kobra and Jet were out on the former’s motorcycle doing… something. Poison couldn't remember the details, but didn’t really care. They could be out joyriding, it didn’t matter. Zone 5 was fucking boring and they had recently overcome a pretty big clap with some exterminators, so they weren’t overly worried about running into any for a little while. At least, they weren’t concerned with finding more than they could handle. But the promise of respite clearly wasn’t doing much for Ghoul’s mood.

Stretching his legs out in front of himself absentmindedly, Poison soon leapt off the bar, boots clicking on the dusty tile floor with each steadfast step. Of course he realized how much offence he took was purely his childish desire for attention, but that didn’t make him any less resolute.

Poison followed in his friend’s tracks, hanging off the doorway to the garage with a sweet smile. Ghoul had just pulled out from under the car and stride over to pop open the hood when the redhead entered. He glanced over his shoulder from under the hood of the car, but didn’t acknowledge him otherwise. Poison’s lips twitched, but he kept up the cheery look as he strutted inside.

“How is she?” Poison chirped, hopping up onto a workbench and swinging his legs.

“Better than yesterday,” Ghoul sighed, wiping sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. The action left a black smear across his face that he was unaware of, but it made the other stifle a giggle.

“Oh, yeah? Something happen yesterday that I missed?”

“Transmission’s been kinda fucked up since that clap the other day.”

“Good thing we got a pro mechanic with us,” Poison continued exaggeratedly.

“Yeah, you’re pretty fuckin’ lucky,” the other muttered, turning his attention back to the car, despite having never looked away.

“It’s been awhile since I’ve watched you do this,” the redhead hummed, his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands, “I kinda missed watching you work. Remember when we first met? I’d watch you all the time and you were just as quiet then.”

Ghoul gave a vague grunt of agreement.

“So we’re back to one-sides conversation? Shame.” He gave a slight shrug. “But I don’t mind if you don’t.”

Though he wasn’t exactly in the mood for talking, Ghoul couldn’t deny he enjoyed hearing the other speak. The way he spoke with that sharp voice that could change in pitch from a low growl to a squeal in seconds… Ghoul let his mind wander on that subject… It had been awhile since he had heard those shrill sounds he just ate up coming from the other boy. Even so, the details were hazy. Everything they had done in the past was more of a done-in-a-fit-of-passion situation. Poison probably didn’t want him to remember anyway.

But Ghoul had to reel his mind back to the task at hand. Poison had been rambling on contently about various things. The dark-haired boy threw a furtive glance up at him to find him lazily inspecting the contents of the garage as his legs kicked rhythmically.

“Shit,” Ghoul hissed, as a wrench slipped from his grasp and skidded across the ground before he could set it down on the workbench nearest to him.

“Here,” Poison offered, jumping at the opportunity to set things in motion. He would get the other’s attention one way or another. He sprung off the bench and bent over to pick up the dropped tool, his ass facing the other. Those tight white pants were a staple of his wardrobe and he was eager to remind Ghoul just how great they were. Rather, how great they looked on him.

Ghoul caught himself staring and tore his gaze away before the other could notice. It made a frown flash across Poison’s face to straighten up and see the other forcibly distracting himself with a poster on the wall, but he forced an amiable smile nonetheless as he handed the wrench over. Besides, he couldn’t be deterred that easily.

Nodding appreciatively, Ghoul went back to the car. But no matter what car part he was staring at, it wasn’t a car part he was thinking about. It was Poison’s own fault for distracting him. It didn’t matter what poster or tool he stared at, the redhead was absolutely captivating.

Ghoul was now moving his hands on autopilot. Other, more pressing thoughts were consuming his mind now. Thoughts of the other’s ass, the gentle flair of his hips, his long. slim legs… Only these, the most important thoughts, were at the forefront of his mind.

Getting Poison’s body out of his mind for even a moment was an absolutely Herculean task. Ghoul would sneak glances constantly on any average day, though some were more blatant and some were completely unabashed. The redhead always soaked up the attention, but they both knew it didn’t mean anything. Anything they had instigated in the past was mindless, hormone-charged fluke. They never even spoke about it afterward.

He wanted to look up. He wanted to look up so,  _ so _ badly.

But he didn’t.

Ghoul forced himself to focus on the image committed to memory instead. Poison was just trying to get under his skin. He was just being his usual, irritating self. They both knew it was flirting, but Ghoul was certain they both also knew it was just for fun. It didn’t mean anything.

“When’d you become such a bore?” Poison sighed, pulling a leg up onto the bench and hugging it as he rested his chin there.

“I’m busy, Poison.”

“Yeah, right,” he snorted, “You’ve been working at that same spot for  _ awhile _ now.”

“You know jack shit about cars,” he retorted, an eyebrow raised.

“What? You think I don’t know how long it takes to fix the, uh–” He frowned and made a sharp wave of his hand toward the front of the car. “That thing.”

“Exactly,” Ghoul replied with a slight nod, “Thanks for proving my point.”

Poison wrinkled his nose with annoyance, but still smiled a little. The other’s shoulders dropped slightly too. Maybe this was all he needed to cheer up: a little Party Poison to lighten the mood.

Ghoul had long since memorized Poison’s face. The way each bright red strand framed his high cheekbones, the way his big, hazel eyes stared right through him… Ghoul was well aware he was the only person Poison ever seemed to maintain eye contact with. And even now, he could feel that hazel stare boring into him. He could picture the way the redhead’s face was indeed scrunching up as he tried to figure out what the hell was going on.

“Ghoul,” the redhead began slowly, a slight pout to his lips, “ _ I’m _ not the reason you’ve been so quiet lately? You’d tell me if that was the case, right?”

The other boy shot upright, eyes wide with surprise. “What? ‘Course not, dude.”

“Then care to explain why?”

“That clap the other day really pissed me off… I lost her…” He looked down at his clenched fists, black with grease

“Who? It was just us four and those BLI fuckers.”

“Pansy!” He exclaimed, “It was my knife, Poise. I fucking dropped her somewhere!”

“Shit. Sorry, dude, but  _ Pansy _ ?” The redhead’s hands flew to his mouth to muffle a giggle. “That’s what you were callin’ that thing? Guess I know who  _ this _ belongs to.” With a sly smirk, he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a switchblade with a flick of his wrist.

“You found her?”

“Picked it up just before we blew the place.”

“Wanna hand her over now?” He continued, setting a wrench down to reach out.

“Why should I?” Poison asked curtly, an eyebrow cocked as he maintained eye contact with the other boy the whole time. Holding the blade up near his face, he suppressed a flinch as he popped it open with a click. The thin beams of sunlight stretching through the windows glinted off the steel. “You haven’t been real nice to anyone lately, let alone me.”

“C’mon, Poise, don’t be a dick about it.”

“Says you! You’ve barely said a word and you keep brushing me off.”

“I was just pissed off, okay?”

“And now you have to deal with the consequences.”

“You got a use for her?”

“Nope. But I’m prepared to do just what you did to me.”

Ghoul frowned for a moment, then snorted with a roll of his eyes. “Sure thing, man,” he agreed sarcastically. “Can I just have her back now?”

“Don’t you have a car to fix?”

The dark-haired boy agreed with a grumble as he went back to the car. He was hardly paying it any mind, though.

“That’s what I thought,” Poison cooed with a smug grin before lifting the blade to examine it at eye-level. “She’s a beaut,” he murmured, spinning it around.

“Yeah,” the other muttered.

“It’s real disappointing to see you care more about a chunk of metal than me,” the redhead continued with an exaggerated sigh. “What can she do that I can’t?” It came out giggly, but he was already struggling to take himself seriously knowing a lost knife had been the thing keeping Ghoul down.

Poison pressed the tip of the blade against his bottom lip. Though he had tried to look busy, Ghoul’s stare immediately snapped up to watch. The redhead left himself gaze off at the wall, relishing in easily captivating the other’s attention. With gentle precision, Poison slid his tongue along the edge. The motion didn’t break the skin, but did make his heart pound nonetheless.

“What?” The redhead asked coyly, the knife still poised near his lips and eyelashes fluttering as he looked back to Ghoul. The other boy just huffed with annoyance and averted his gaze downward. He didn’t bother trying to busy himself, or even  _ look _ busy, but holding the other’s tempting gaze was beyond frustrating.

“Am I bothering you? I can go aw–”

“No–” Ghoul blurted out, unable to stop himself. His cheeks instantly went red as the other’s lips curled into a pleased smirk.

“I’ll stick around for ya, then. But you’ve really gotta pick up the slack on that, uh, transmission.”

“Alternator,” the other corrected lowly, ducking his head down with a strange air of defeat.

“Bet you feel real bad about ignoring me now, huh?” Poison purred, slipping off the table and sauntering closer. He came up behind the other and set his hands down on his shoulders. Ghoul shifted to lift his head, but the redhead gave the nape of his neck a gentle tap with the flat of the blade and he obediently went back to work, albeit absentmindedly.

“It has been fucking  _ awful  _ lately with you being so quiet,” the taller boy griped, the switchblade dangling from his fingers. He tightened his grip on it as his face hovered right next to the other’s ear. He spoke again, prodding gently at Ghoul’s chest with the point to punctuate his words. “So, now it’s your turn to feel that. Now,  _ you _ have to wait.”

The dark-haired wanted to ask what exactly he would be waiting for, but just the rumble of the other’s voice against him was enough to deduce his wanton intentions. Still, he sucked in an uneasy breath. Not that he was scared of Poison, or worried he would do anything drastic, but the uncertainty still played at his nerves. That uncertainty also excited him, really. This was far removed from the typical rushed handjobs or, rarer, clumsy blowjobs, they gave each other. This left them both wanting just a little bit more.

Poison clicked the knife shut and slipped it into the other’s pocket, lightly patting the bulge in his jacket it made. His hands fell away completely for a moment as he pulled the jacket off Ghoul. “You must be hot,” he mumbled coyly, tossing it at the nearest table.

“Goddamnit, Poise,” the other growled, making the redhead’s heart leap to his throat.

Poison shushed him cutely, but couldn’t help himself and decided on wrapping his arms around Ghoul’s waist. He gave a quick hug before loosening up to dance his fingers down to the hem of the shorter boy’s shirt. It was plastered to his skin with sweat, but the redhead didn’t mind and slipped his hands under.

“Did you miss me too?” Poison murmured, his fingertips inching up the other’s stomach. If only he could feel the butterflies swarming there.

“‘Course I did, angel,” he answered huskily over his shoulder.

The redhead leaned against the other’s back, smiling brightly even though he couldn’t see it. He planted a soft kiss before straightening up and stepping back. Ghoul grinned and spun around, the wrench now dropped and forgotten as he pinned the other by his wrists against the garage door.

“‘M sorry,” the shorter boy whispered against the other’s neck, punctuating his thoughts with wet kisses, “I‘ll keep ya in the loop next time.”

“Thanks,” Poison replied breathlessly while grinning like a fool, unsure how the other even made out what he was saying, “You better not hold out again.”

Ghoul pulled back to look the other in the eyes, a lazy smile on his shiny lips. “I swear by the Phoenix Witch, cross my heart and hope to die.”

The redhead chirped gleefully and leaned forward to kiss the other who greedily kissed back.

Poison wriggled his wrists loose from the other’s grip and laced their fingers together. Ghoul was surprised, but didn’t fight it. He just held on tight, unable to resist the smile that now adorned his face as he tried to keep kissing him.

“C’mon,” the redhead urged with a gasp as he broke the kiss and did his best to press against the other.

“What happened to making me wait?” Ghoul snorted, pulling away from him, but still holding his hands.

“Shut up.  _ I’ve _ been waiting much longer.”

“You really want this?”

“‘Course I do!” Poison answered, slightly frustrated as he nudged at the other’s neck for emphasis.

“So what’ll it be then, angel?”

“Well,” the redhead began slyly as he slipped his jacket off, “you really should make this up to me, ya know… What if we did something just a bit more than usual?”

“C’mon, Poise, just tell me what you want,” he whispered, gently holding him by the waist.

“Let’s go all the way,” he breathed with a cheesy wink.

Ghoul couldn’t suppress the chuckle it drew out of him. He held the other’s chin and kissed him on the cheek. “Anything for you, angel.”

Poison grinned and spun around to grind against the other. He tipped his head back onto his shoulder, his chin smudged with black. The redhead made a small obscene chirp, at which they both snickered at the silliness of.

The shorter boy let him keep grinding for a moment before grabbing the other by the arms and pushing him over to the nearest table. The redhead easily let himself be bent over it, wiggling his ass for extra effect. Being on display, especially for Ghoul, just made his heart soar.

“You’re such a slut, you know that?” Ghoul muttered, much to the other’s glee. He pushed his hands up under the normally loose white tank top that now clung to the other’s skin with sweat. The motion marred his pale skin with black streaks of grime. His blunt nails dragged upward, finally pulling the shirt off him and making Poison hiss with delight as the cool air hit his damp back.

“You haven’t even done any work,” the dark-haired boy murmured, more black smearing across the pale body before him as he ran his hands all over.

“Bugging you got me all worked up,” he giggled breathily, shifting around on his forearms.

Ghoul worked down the other’s impossibly tight pants, the white fabric bunching around his thighs.

“Do you ever wear underwear?” He snorted, kneading at the redhead’s hips absentmindedly.

“You’ll just have to check more often, won’t ya?”

“You love to say dumb shit, huh?”

“I’m just teasing,” Poison huffed, “Don’t be such a lawyer about it.”

“But the offer stands?”

“’Course.”

“Then we’ll have to just wait and see.”

“Promise me,” the redhead insisted, brow furrowed as he watched over his shoulder.

“That desperate to make sure we still fuck in the future?” Ghoul was honestly surprised by how seriously the other was suddenly taking it.

“I–” the taller boy bit his lip, tearing his gaze away and blushing. When he soon looked back, Ghoul was waiting patiently with a quizzical look on his face. “I just think I’d like it better if it was only you in the future…” he elaborated, annoyed with his own embarrassment.

“Wait– You’ll stop fucking random ‘joys?”

“For you? Obviously.”

“I’ve been dying to hear that.” Ghoul’s mouth was dry, but he could still grin.

“This ass can be _all_ _yours_ ,” he purred, eyes half-lidded.

“You’re too fucking good to me, angel.” He laughed, well aware of how stupid everything they said sounded, as he leaned down to kiss between his shoulder blades. Poison let his eyes droop shut, arching his back gently. Ghoul pulled back, a hand planted on the other’s lower back. He licked over the fingers on his other hand, pushing one into the other’s entrance. 

Poison’s focus quickly snapped to attention. The calmness of soaking up the other’s words and affectionate touch evaporated in an instant as his whole body tensed up. He let out a sharp moan of surprise.

The shorter boy ran his thumb up and down the ridges of his spine, mumbling something inaudible, but his tone was comforting enough. The redhead eased up and breathed out an apology, his eyes pinched shut and cheeks bright red. While his overreaction was embarrassing to him, Ghoul was definitely not complaining. It was cute to see the other squeal like that, and of course it made him proud, since it was his handiwork.

Soon enough, Poison was melting into his touch, and pushing his hips back encouragingly. The other obliged his eagerness by adding a second finger and working them in tandem with a determined fervour. The redhead cried out as his sweet spot was grazed, wishing he had more to grab at. His nails made a horrific grating sound against the surface of the table, but both hardly noticed.

“C’mon,” Poison whined, “I’m fuckin’ sick of waiting!” Squirming made his length bob uncomfortably against the table, but the shorter boy didn’t waste another second.

The redhead let out a string of hushed curses as Ghoul pushed himself inside. He hadn’t even noticed when he had undid his pants and pulled his length out. He fought not to tense up again, aided by the other rubbing his hips and thighs. He let his chest go flush with the table, his ass jutting up even more, much to Ghoul’s delight.

The shorter boy took it as a sign, and sheathed himself inside, drawing a low moan from Poison. 

“Don’t hold back, alright?” The redhead urged after a few languidly experimental thrusts.

“‘Course  _ you’d _ say that, slut,” the other chuckled darkly, a hand tangling itself in Poison’s hair and wrenching his head back. The taller boy responded with a startled yelp that dissolved into pitchy moans with every thrust.

“Turn over,” Ghoul instructed, coming to an abrupt halt and releasing his grip on the other. The redhead whined frustratedly, but complied and clambered over, propping himself up on his forearms. He brushed away the strands of scarlet hair plastered to his forehead with a wanton grin and half-lidded eyes to the other.

He helped the redhead wrap his legs around his waist and picked up the same unforgiving pace. Poison flung himself forward to cling to the other, mewling shrilly into his ear. Ghoul finally slowed down some to grab the other’s hair with one hand and force his head back to smash their lips together. The action effectively silenced his wonderfully needy calls as the redhead kissed back equally forcefully. Excitedly, he let the other push his tongue inside too.

With his hips snapping at a measured pace, Ghoul wrapped a hand around the other’s neglected dick. He choked out an apology that went unheard against their lips. The taller boy didn’t need an apology, though. His own hips were rolling of their own accord, precum dripping down his length as he pathetically craved more.

“C-close,” Poison gasped, reeling back to lean his forehead against the other. His lips were now swollen and bruised from the clashing of teeth, the purple contrasting the bright garnet of his face. Nothing hurt, though, as it was all the least of his concerns.

“Then come for me, angel,” Ghoul answered breathlessly with a few sudden, rough thrusts. The other nodded feverishly, eyes shut as he clawed at the shorter boy’s shirt. His hips bucked involuntarily until he cried out and every muscle in his body tensed. Cum splattered across their stomachs as the dark-haired boy finally moved his hand, just to work the other through the aftershocks.

“Here,” Poison hummed, climbing down and pulling up his pants before dropping down to his knees. He opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, gazing up with doe eyes.

“You sure?” The other panted, his head swimming as he stroked his length slowly, “You never let me–”

“It’s fine. C’mon. Please?”

Ghoul gave a resolute nod and pumped himself desperately. His head lolled slightly as he groaned and came.

The redhead closed his eyes, letting his face be striped with cum. After a hesitant moment, he peered out to see the other crouching in front of him. 

“What?” Poison asked with a tilt of his head, licking his lips casually.

“I think– I think I love you,” the other confessed, his pink cheeks glowing brighter as he flashed a smile.

“You’re just saying that ‘cause I let you come on my face,” he snorted, shaking his head.

“No, I don’t think I am.”

“In that case… I think I love you too.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really.”

“Thanks,” Ghoul whispered, pecking a kiss on the tip of his nose because it was still clean.

“Oh, don’t shy away from me now!” The redhead insisted, perfectly aware of the cum still on his face as he dove forward to kiss the other.


End file.
